Extraño
by Ycaelestis
Summary: Milo está harto de la situación con Camus y en su fiesta de cumpleaños decide hacer algo al respecto. Continuación de "Halloween". YAOI.


Hola, vengo a dejar un pequeño escrito por el cumpleaños de Milo. Es continuación de "Halloween" y también se relaciona con "Vecino", espero les guste.

Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen al señor Masami Kuramada.

...

Era una noche perfecta para celebrar su cumpleaños, había decidido hacerla el sábado antes del ocho de noviembre y no en la fecha exacta, ya que no quería volver a pasar las consecuencias de tomar demasiado alcohol entre semana, como le ocurrió después de Halloween.

La música inundaba cada rincón de su casa, las luces que sus amigos acostumbraban llevar iluminaban algunas partes de la misma. Milo se la pasó esquivando personas desde la cocina hasta la sala, teniendo extremo cuidado en que nadie le derramara alguna bebida en su ropa.

Para la ocasión había elegido vestir una camisa de un tono claro de rosa, combinándola con un pantalón negro que, extrañamente, hizo una buena amalgama con sus azuladas hebras; algo que agradeció porque esa noche tenía la intención de conseguir algo que en esos días no pudo: acercarse a Camus.

Tras su última fiesta, la idea de tener una relación con su vecino había surgido de nuevo. Después de haber sido enterrada en su mente, aquel perfecto abdomen, la suavidad de esas manos y el acento francés marcado en las palabras del otro, la habían revivido con mayor intensidad.

Cuatro días transcurrieron sin haber obtenido algún cambio por parte del de melena verde azulada; ningún saludo o algún gesto que indicara recordarlo, seguían las miradas frías e indiferentes, como si lo ocurrido el treinta y uno no hubiese sucedido. Definitivamente, no lo entendía, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: estaba harto.

Se detuvo en la entrada de su sala, mirando hacia el sillón más apartado, donde descasaba un trío de jóvenes. Cualquiera que los viese sabría que ese no era el ambiente al que estaban acostumbrados, ni siquiera él conocía el porqué se hallaban ahí pero lo agradecía. Aioria permanecía sentado en la mesa colocada en el centro del cuarteto de sofás, tratando de ganar la atención de Shaka y apartarla de Mu, con tal ansia que solamente podía compararla por la que él sentía en ese instante, deseando conseguir la mirada de Camus.

Le agradaba estar a tan poca distancia, podía ver con claridad cómo el negro pantalón definía perfectamente sus piernas cruzadas, mientras su camisa del mismo color dejaba al descubierto un poco de su pecho, tan blanco como lo recordaba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, los distantes zafiros no tardaron en chocar con sus turquesas. Milo estiró sus comisuras y dejó su vaso con whisky en una pequeña mesa cercana, salió del lugar con la esperanza de que el otro lo siguiera.

Aguardó paciente en su pequeño patio, junto a la puerta, contemplando aquel segundo piso, aún sabiendo que esa noche no tenía la posibilidad de escucharlo tocar. ¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado? El peliazul no lo sabía pero, al ver al acuariano cruzar el marco, inmediatamente lo tomó por el brazo y lo acorraló contra la pared.

Logró escuchar un quejido escapar de la boca ajena a causa del impacto pero no detendría su plan. Su diestra fue a encontrarse con el níveo rostro, mientras que su mano izquierda halló refugio en la espalda baja de su acompañante. El escorpión acercó a Camus, lo suficiente para que sus carnosidades se rozaran, el contacto quemaba en ambos, y unas palabras comenzaron arder en la garganta griega.

\--¿Tu casa o la mía?-- cuestionó Milo, correspondiendo la mirada contraria, amenazando con iniciar un beso de un momento a otro...

No sabía con exactitud cómo había terminado en la habitación de su vecino, después de hacerle esa pregunta todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de adminar la casa porque la boca del otro no le daba tregua y la propia no quería ser liberada. Aún así, estaba seguro de que su pecho había sido descubierto en alguna parte del pasillo y los zapatos de ambos se perdieron en los escalones; también recordaba haber roto la camisa ajena al entrar al cuarto mientras los dos sostenían una batalla entre sus labios.

El peliazul llevó contra la pared el cuerpo del otro, su cavidad capturó el jadeo que el francés dejó escapar. Deslizó con lentitud la negra camisa, permitiéndole a sus yemas descubrir la piel de los brazos de Camus, lo que éste aprovechó para invertir los lugares.

El acuariano terminó con su beso, dándole a sus labios una nueva labor. Comenzó a descender por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho, dejando a su mente poder grabar cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, cubriéndolo con una ligera capa de saliva tras su paso. Pudo escuchar la respiración de Milo acelerarse cuando sus manos hallaron la entrada del pantalón, disfrutando a un nivel indescriptible el gemido que se liberó de la boca griega... La cavidad del francés había encontrado el miembro del escorpión.

El griego se percató que Camus no carecía de experiencia, su lengua y labios parecían saber los puntos exactos a tocar y succionar. Las manos francesas alcanzaron sus testículos, masajeándolos. Su hombría estaba recibiendo la mejor atención de su vida.

Cuando la lengua del acuariano halló su glande y sus manos se hundieron en las hebras azul verdosas, ambos supieron que ya no existía marcha atrás... Los dos habían caído.

Milo no pudo evitar que sus extremidades comenzaran a marcar el ritmo de los movimientos de Camus, excitándose al encontrar los zafiros atentos a sus gestos y al escuchar los sonidos guturales emitidos a causa de querer alcanzar la garganta impropia. Sus piernas temblaron y un líquido salió de él, advirtiéndole su climax, pero aún no quería terminar, no así.

Apartó la cara del francés y lo ayudó a levantarse, él no tardó en sentarse en el borde de la cama, expectante. El otro empezó a deshacerse de su pantalón, despacio, queriendo complacer al acosador que dormía en su acompañante, agradándole la atención que sus acciones recibían.

\--Tal vez...-- habló Milo, cuando Camus se disponía a sentarse encima de él.

\--Estaré bien-- interrumpió, intuyendo lo que vendría después.

El acuariano metió el miembro griego dentro de sí, esperando un instante antes de comenzar a moverse y unirse en un nuevo beso. El peliazul no aguardó demasiado en esa posición porque en segundos se levantó, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su vecino, mientras éste intentaba aferrarse a él tras cada embestida. Los gemidos de Camus resonaban en la habitación, pidiendo entre ellos algo más.

Milo lo depositó en la cama, volteándolo boca abajo. Se introdujo de un sólo golpe y no esperó a que el otro se acostumbrara antes de salir y entrar con la misma fuerza. Lo puso de rodillas, sosteniéndolo por el cuello, embistiendo una y otra vez, tratando de hallar el punto más sensible de Camus, ese que le haría emitir tal gemido que mataría a los que en ese instante sonaban.

El francés parecía querer emitir palabras pero no podía, y eso enloquecía al griego. Los movimientos se tornaron prácticamente involuntarios, la boca de Milo se posó en el cuello expuesto a su merced, mientras su mano derecha masturbaba a su vecino.

Las comisuras del griego se estiraron cuando alcanzó el lugar más profundo del otro y lo sintió estremecer, definitivamente, estar en su interior se había convertido en la mejor de las sensaciones para él. Un último gemido se escapó de ambos cuando llegaron a su orgasmo.

\-- Estuviste... esperando mucho...-- dijo Camus, tratando de restaurar su respiración--. Por esto.

\-- Tú también... al parecer-- opinó Milo, tirándose en el lecho.

El de melena verde azulada levantó una ceja ante su acción, comenzando a buscar su ropa en el suelo.

\-- Tal vez, deberías irte a tu casa-- sugirió, con la mayor sutileza que pudo.

\-- Ahí seguirá la fiesta hasta tarde, podría quedarme aquí si no te molesta-- habló el peliazul, sentándose en el colchón.

\-- Milo-- aludió Camus, pensando en el mejor modo de terminar con aquello--. Eres un completo extraño para mí, como imaginarás no puedo permitirlo.

El griego se levantó, yendo frente al hombre que creyó doblegar, ¿en verdad estar en una relación con él era imposible?

\-- Quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte-- pidió, sosteniendo la mirada del otro. El silencio reinó el lugar por segundos.

\-- No.

Esa había sido la escasa respuesta que el peliazul había recibido ese día. No insistió, no estaba en su personalidad hacerlo y, posiblemente, nunca lo estaría. Pero, aún así, se hallaba de nuevo recargado en la entrada de su patio, observando hacia la casa de su vecino, siendo ya su cumpleaños.

\-- ¿Otra vez aquí?-- preguntó Aioria, tomándolo del hombro--. Lo intentaste-- dijo, tratando de animarlo--. Ven, te trajimos un pastel-- comentó, llevando al escorpión con él hacia el interior de la casa, donde los aguardaban Dohko, DM, Afrodita y Kanon.

Cruzando la calle, detrás de la cortina que protegía el grueso vidrio de aquel segundo piso, yacía el acuariano ocultándose en la oscuridad. El reloj comenzó a sonar, marcando las nueve de la noche, miró hacia el hogar del escorpión.

\-- Feliz cumpleaños, Milo-- susurró, aún sabiendo que el aludido, desde aquel día, ya no aguardaba esa hora, ya no lo saludaba, ya no le sonreía.

Tal vez, eso era lo mejor porque las melodías de piano que le habían atraído no volverían a sonar. Las teclas hace mucho que no eran tocadas y, probablemente, después de lo ocurido, jamás volverían hacerlo.

...

Como "Vecino" lo escribí por el cumpleaños de Camus el año pasado, quise terminar con el de Milo. Aún vaga por mi mente la idea de continuarlo como un fanfic de varios capítulos, ya veré más adelante. Pueden mandarme su opinión, es bien recibida.

Muchas gracias por leer :D


End file.
